


safe places

by cozyinthere



Series: taagnus vore ‘verse [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-fatal vore, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyinthere/pseuds/cozyinthere
Summary: It’s just a Thing they do sometimes. It’s not a big deal, it’s only just common enough to be a capital-t Thing. It’s barely a capital-t Thing at all.At least, this what Taako tries to convince himself.





	safe places

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Chicken Soup for the Voraphile’s Soul
> 
> (It’s just emotional, soft, comfy vore set somewhere between, like, Crystal Kingdom and Eleventh Hour or something. Enjoy!)

It’s just a Thing they do sometimes. It’s not a big deal, it’s only _just_ common enough to be a capital-t Thing. It’s barely a capital-t Thing at all. 

At least, this what Taako tries to convince himself. He knows that there’s more to it than he pretends, that it extends beyond getting off, that the first night it happened was not the first time he’d imagined it. But no, no, it’s just a Thing they do sometimes, a Thing that Taako still hasn’t quite figured out how to ask for.

 

He stares at himself in the small mirror hanging on his wall and blows out a sigh, causing a few loose strands of his hair to flutter. God, he’s going to need such a good shampoo after this, but - hey, it’s worth it. 

 

Taako sighs again as he murmurs a soft incantation and casts Alter Size on himself. It’s a slightly smaller-type night than usual, and he finds himself standing at about four inches tall when he’s done. 

 

Size means quite a bit when it comes to this, actually, an unspoken code that’s sprung up between Taako and Magnus. The less Taako reduces his size, the more innately sexual it becomes, just by the nature of how… ah, tight things get. When he’s smaller, though, that usually means it’s time for a comfort night, even if he’ll never directly admit it out loud. 

 

Taako crawls through the now-giant pile of blankets over to his Stone of Farspeech, which is lying up by his pillow. He turns it to Magnus’ frequency, takes a deep breath, and says, “Magnus?”

 

A response comes almost immediately. “Hey, Taako! What’s up?”

 

“Um, just - come by my room,” Taako says. Gods, why can’t he just talk normally about this shit? He hadn’t even said anything about what’s actually going on.

 

Magnus appears in the doorway roughly thirty seconds later, pulling open Taako’s door and stepping inside. When he doesn’t see Taako, as the elf is currently tiny and hidden in a pile of blankets and pillows, his brow creases. “Taako?” he calls. “You in here?”

 

“Over here,” Taako calls, projecting his small voice as much as possible.

 

It still takes Magnus a moment to find him, but once his eyes land on Taako, his whole face changes and settles into a small smile. “That kind of night?” he asks, even though doing so is pretty much unnecessary. 

 

Taako hopes that he’s too small for Magnus to see the way his cheeks turn bright red. “Yeah,” he says. “As long as you’re up for it.”

 

Now it’s Magnus’ turn to blush, and it’s a lot more obvious on him. “Of course I’m up for it,” he says. “Uh, your room or mine?”

 

“How about yours?” Taako says. He bites back a follow-up of something about needing to be in Magnus’ world, about needing to be away from his own. Magnus doesn’t need to hear that, and besides, he probably already knows anyway. 

 

“Okay! Are you okay with me carrying you?” Magnus asks. He’s already holding out a large hand, palm up, for Taako to climb onto. 

 

Taako just nods and clambers onto Magnus’ open hand, reveling in the feeling of Magnus’ warm, rough skin all around him. It’s almost enough for what he wants, _needs_ , right now, but - only almost. 

 

“You seem a little smaller tonight,” Magnus comments as they start walking back to Magnus’ room. 

 

Taako decides that that comment is a little too close to actually talking about emotions, so he just stage-whispers, “Quiet, the last thing we need right now is Merle waking up and seeing me.”

 

“Good point,” Magnus whispers back, even though it’s not really a whisper. He has two volume settings, it seems - loud and very loud. The way his lips still remain pursed, though, reveals the way he definitely still wants to talk about how Taako’s _feeling_ and all that. Gross. 

 

But Magnus remains silent all the way back to his room. Taako moves a sitting position to lying down, curled up in the middle of Magnus’ hand, as Magnus uses his free hand to close the door behind himself. 

 

“Okay, yeah, you’re definitely smaller than usual tonight,” Magnus says, lifting Taako up to his face and looking at him carefully. “Is everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I just need… to be somewhere else tonight.” _I need to be with you_. “And I mean, hey, maybe I’ll magic myself a little bigger once I’m in there.“ Taako winks. “But no, for right now, I just - need to chill, okay, kemosabe?”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Magnus says, face softening. His breath blows hot out over Taako’s skin. “You don’t have to be Taako from TV right now, you know.” 

 

“I know, I know,” Taako replies. He waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “And I’m not.” _You think anybody else has ever seen me like this?_

 

“Alright, alright,” Magnus says. He sits down on his bed, careful not to jostle Taako too much, and asks, “And you’ll just magic yourself out when you’re ready?”

 

“Yep, you know the drill,” Taako says. “And I’ll magic the acid, too, of course.”

 

Magnus nods. “Alright, then.” He carefully lifts his hand up closer to his face, close enough for the longer hairs of his beard to brush against Taako. “Wait, real quick, do you wanna take your hat off? I don’t want it coming off like last time, that was _not_ fun.” 

 

Taako bites back a comment about fashion and removes his hat. Magnus takes it with his other hand and places it gently on the nightstand. 

 

“Ready?” he asks, and Taako is so, so thankful for the slight catch in Magnus’ breath that reminds him that Magnus wants this too. 

 

Taako just nods, tired of all the waiting, and he steps closer to the edge of Magnus’ hand.

 

Magnus stares down at Taako for a moment longer, eyes soft with that stupid, puppy-dog-protective love, before he moves his hand right up to the edge of his mouth. 

 

Taako can feel the way Magnus’ breath starts to get just a little bit faster as it washes over his entire body. And then Magnus opens his mouth, teeth momentarily glinting in the soft light of the room, and Taako feels Magnus’ hand tilting under him until he finally has no choice but to fall. 

 

It’s a trust fall, everything about this is, and it almost still comes as a surprise to Taako when he safely lands on the soft, slippery surface of Magnus’ tongue. 

 

For a moment, Magnus just holds him there, almost wrapped in his tongue, only Taako’s feet still hanging out of his mouth. 

 

Taako lets himself close his eyes and take a deep breath. Magnus’ mouth is warm and wet and familiar, and if Taako’s being honest, he’s already starting to feel a little more like an actual elf. Gods, he’s so glad this is a capital-t Thing. 

 

Magnus starts moving his tongue a little, simultaneously turning Taako around and nudging him towards the back of his mouth, asking if Taako is ready. 

 

Taako holds perfectly still in response, and Magnus swallows. 

 

Something loosens in Taako’s chest as he starts to slide down Magnus’ throat, reveling in the secure feeling of the walls pressing in all around him. He even thinks he might feel Magnus pressing a finger right against the spot where Taako’s legs are currently dangling. 

 

Magnus has to swallow one more time for Taako to fall down all the way into his stomach, where he lands with a soft _splash_ in Magnus’ stomach acid. While the prickly feeling the acid causes isn’t necessarily bad, it’s not what Taako wants right now, so he casts a quick spell to neutralize it before dropping down to sit with a long, contented sigh. 

 

Magnus is all around Taako, in the close-but-not-claustrophobic walls of his stomach, in the distant sound of his heartbeat, in the occasional drip of spit as he swallows, and Taako feels safe for the first time in… well, however long it’s been since they last did this. 

 

He runs a hand along the uneven, slimy wall of Magnus’ stomach and keeps taking in long, deep breaths. He’s not even quite sure what sent him into the small mental spiral that caused him to ask for this tonight, but he does know that those feelings are slipping away, at least for now. 

 

“All good?” Magnus murmurs, the sound strange and muffled as it travels around the room before bouncing back into his stomach. 

 

Taako kicks against Magnus’ stomach once, following their code for _Yes_.  

 

“Good,” Magnus says. He sounds genuinely content as he continues, “I think I’m gonna lie down and go to sleep, is that okay with you?”

 

Taako kicks once again, slightly in awe at how Magnus seems to be able to read his mind and know exactly what he wants sometimes. 

 

A moment later, Taako is jostled around a bit as Magnus lies down and shifts to get comfortable. “Still okay?” Magnus asks. 

 

Taako rearranges his limbs into a more comfortable position and kicks once. 

 

Magnus’ smile can be heard in his voice as he murmurs, “Goodnight, ‘Ko.”

 

They don’t have a signal for goodnight, but Taako kicks him three times in the hope it’ll get the point across. 

 

It seems like it works, because Magnus chuckles softly, and then Taako can feel Magnus’ hand pressing ever so gently against his own stomach for a moment. It only takes a minute after that for snores to start making their way to Taako’s ears. 

 

Taako smiles just a bit, eyes closed in appreciation of the way one of the walls of Magnus’ stomach falls over him like a blanket when Magnus lies down like this. 

 

Taako will magic himself away later and be gone by morning, but … that’s later. For now, he can just close his eyes and slip into a trance, Magnus all around him and his mind finally calming down. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of making this a series where I could write more about their relationship, like what Magnus likes about the vore/what happened The First Time/more about their relationship in general. Thoughts?
> 
> Also, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me!


End file.
